


Please Don't Leave

by respira_mia



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: (i'm sorry), Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: Poppy needs to do something to save the patients. Emu begs her not to.(major episode 44 spoilers!!)
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Poppy Pipopapo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRangerToni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerToni/gifts).



“Poppy… Poppy, you can’t!” Emu choked out. “After all we’ve been through, you can’t just abandon me like that!”

“It’s the only way!” Tears ran down the bugster’s delicate face. “We have no other choice…”

“I can… with the gashat, I can-”

“You’ll never get anywhere with that! I-I’m a Bugster. It was my destiny to…”

“Don’t say that. Poppy. Please, don’t throw yourself away.” Emu’s choked sobs echoed off the rooftop. “Because… because you made a promise. You were going to play DoReMiFaBeat with me! Please! Don’t leave me alone! You can’t!”

She smiled. Oh, how he wished he’d be able to see that smile again, if only for a small fraction of a second. But the smile was a pained one. More tears fell, dropping onto the floor one by one.

_ “I’m sorry, Emu.”  _ She plunged the Gashat into her body. He fell onto the ground. And just like that, she was gone. Her words rang in his head, and he begged it all to stop, to just stop. Poppy had helped them no matter what, through thick and thin. And now… and now she was leaving. “Emu… protect everyone’s lives, and their smiles… become everyone’s doctor.”

And she was gone. And he cried. He’s not ashamed to admit it. He cried more than he thought he would.

_ Because he never got to say “I Love You”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Cecile!! <3


End file.
